The present invention is directed to a labeled pipe fitting and a method for applying a label to the outer surface of a pipe fitting which resists labelling with an adhesive backed label.
Pipe fittings, and more specifically, pipe nipples are commonly sold with an outer surface which is coated with a layer of protectant such as oil which is used to machine the pipe nipple and protect the pipe nipple from corrosion. This protectant is typically very slick and inhibits the use of an adhesive label which provides information about the pipe nipple, such as, size, price and possibly a bar code. The information on the label is important to the customer to make an informed purchase. Additionally, the bar code is particularly important to the store which wants to sell the product using a bar code reader. Therefore, it is desirable to have a label detailing this information securely attached to the pipe nipple.
One way to solve this problem involves completely covering the pipe nipple with a plastic material and adhering an adhesive backed label to the plastic. However this method is not entirely satisfactory. Since the plastic covers the entire nipple, the threads of the nipple cannot be tested without removing the plastic and before purchase to determine if the correct size pipe nipple is being purchased, or if the threads of the pipe nipple have been damaged. Moreover, since the plastic must be removed before installation of the pipe nipple, the specifications of the pipe nipple will be lost. Moreover, the plastic and the label create a substantial waste requiring disposal. Additionally, in many cases, since the pipe fittings are stored in large bins in the store, the adhesive backed labels fall off and the information on the label is lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a labeled pipe fitting and a method for applying a label to a pipe fitting whose outer surface is covered with a protectant which will allow the pipe fitting to be tested and installed without removing the label, thereby reducing the uncertainty involved in purchasing a pipe fitting, reducing the amount environmental waste, and reducing the amount of plastic used to label the pipe fitting.